First child
by Gleas
Summary: Ginny is about to go into labor and Harry is frantic. What with her hollers and memories of the past fewmonths and worry over his child and wife… will Harry be able to remain sane?


**A/N: This is a short one shot from Harry's perspective. I hope I added enough humor and panic into it. Please Review.**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. The whole tale is set in Ms. Rowling's Universe; credit to her.**

Ginny is about to go into labor and Harry is frantic. What with her hollers and memories of the past nine months and worry over his child and wife… will harry be able to stay on his feet?

_O shit!_ Ginny is going into labor. What did the healer say? Harry could not remember a thing until Ginny screamed at him to get a move on and take her to the bloody hospital. He winced though he was smart enough to hide it. Gin had been cursing loudly for the past five minutes, time it took for him to gather their things and get them both ready for St. Mungo's.

Once arriving, the healers had whisked away his wife with surprising speed and told him to wait outside. He decided he might as well inform the Weasleys and went to firecall them. They wasted no time in coming. _All _of them. The healers looked at him disapprovingly for calling so many people. Some even looked at him with pity. He groaned, not knowing what to do and pulled at his hair mercilessly.

A healer came to ask him to fill out the paper work. Ron followed him but said nothing, just squeezed his shoulder assuring him, supporting him. Harry was scared for the life of his wife and child. He had read so many _books _that even Hermione was impressed. Unfortunately, all that knowledge was backfiring, as he could think of a million things that _could_ go wrong. He waited impatiently for the questions and filled out the necessary papers and returned to keep vigil outside the door.

He wondered how many minutes passed when another healer told him he should go in and be with his wife. He mumbled weary thanks and went to her. Once he saw Gin on the stark white bed, though, he wished to turn around and bolt. She looked terrible; like she underwent crutiatus. Of course she hadn't! her cheeks were flushed bright and her forehead was beaded with sweat. She was clutching the sheets in pain and his heart hurt to see her like this.

Steeling himself he went to sit on the stool beside her and took her hand. She barely noticed. He leaned closer to hear what she was mumbling to herself and paled. She was cursing _him_ for putting her through all this. _Damn_ he wanted to get out of here but he couldn't abandon them. He could feel Ginny's nails digging into his palm and was glad of some distraction.

Harry let himself wander in his thoughts while mildly aware of the woman in front of him. It was happy time when she had announced the good news. Of course, it only took a few more days before all the morning sickness. He winced as he remembered the retching he had to sooth. He did not understand _how_ Molly went through this multiple times.

Then there was all the demands. He rolled his eyes, glad that Ginny's attention was elsewhere. She had regularly demanded the most odd foods at the oddest of times. It didn't help that they didn't own an elf. He had to call Kreacher to their new home; a fact that further caused him grief with Kreacher's mutterings. Elf really could be a handful.

Added to all that, her tummy grew. There were times he had to convince her of how beautiful she was. She demanded declarations of love and drove him nearly crazy. If Hermione hadn't been there for them, he would have occupied a bed on the other side of the hospital. It had pained him to see his Ginny, so strong and self-assured to have to doubt herself. But they had made it through that too. He smiled at the red-head who had slipped into a fitful sleep.

Healers came every few minutes to run diagnostic spells. He wondered how long this torture would continue. It seemed like hours, which undoubtedly it was. He glanced at the clock to be sure; yes it had been two and a half hours since they arrived. He reached out to tuck a stray red strand and wiped some sweat off.

Suddenly, she screamed. It was like a dementor's scream, so disconcerting. He flailed to find the charm that would alert the healers. He knew it to be there, they had said so. When he finally found it and activated it, he fell back into the chair and clutched Ginny's hand harder. He tried to tell her it was okay but was told to shut up. He hoped they could laugh about this one day.

The healers came in. one of them was speaking to him but he was barely listening. She said something about it being the time. He didn't get it and just nodded. It wasn't until they tried to get him out that he realized the meaning and struggled. He didn't want to stay but he wanted to be there for them; his family. It seemed the healers left him alone until someone grabbed him and made him drink something. His vision cleared and he gasp at the strong taste.

The head healer nodded at him. He had to stand behind the bead. They told him to sooth Ginny but really, how was one to do that when the witch was screaming that it was _all_ his fault? It didn't help that she had learned all the curses in Ron's vocabulary either. He winced but held on, well at least until the screams became harsher and more loud. Merlin, he wished he could vanish the pain.

Before he knew it his magic had flooded the room. The healers looked at him weirdly, he hadn't realized what happened. There were tendrils of various colors pulsating up and down the room. He grinned; maybe he could help after all. Ginny stared at the ribbons of light and was distracted. At least his magic seemed to soothe her and the healers decided to leave him be. He stroked Ginny's hair and kissed her temple. She whimpered from the remnants of pain and screamed once in a while. Well at least it didn't sound like piercing wail of harpies anymore.

The healers looked worried. His senses sharpened to try and pick out what was wrong. A healer stepped up to him and told him it was a breach birth. Merlin! Could nothing go right? He was barely standing from the effort of supporting Ginny and expending his magic. Then he was assured they can handle it and it would be okay. He trusted them, he had no choice.

It was half an hour since they started birthing process. It took way too long. Why had healers not come up with better methods? Ginny was panting with exhaustion, her face red and soaked with sweat. They told her to push. Harry whispered to her again that it was okay and she could do the task. _Push._ She smiled a little through the pain and did her best. Brave girl. Harry was so proud of her.

Finally, a small bundle covered in blood emerged. The healer who helped the birth frowned and patted the baby. His face broke into a smile when the baby wailed in protest. Harry rose with indignation, how could they hurt his child? The magic around him responded and became deep red. Ginny held his hand and shook her head. Harry did not understand but decided to wait before getting vengeance.

All thoughts flew, though, when the same healer who hurt his child came to him bearing the baby in soft white coverings. It seemed they had cleaned up. Harry extended his hands eagerly and was rewarded. Their first child. He beamed as he looked into chocolate eyes, just like Ginny. He bent down to let the mother have a look and they smiled at each other. He whispered and told her she should rest. She nodded happily and looked to the door. He knew what she meant. Their family was waiting for the news. He nodded and kissed her tenderly.

Outside, the Weasley clan looked worried. Some paced restlessly and others stood or sat wringing their hands. As soon as Harry came out though all of them crowded around him and the new addition to the family. He and Ginny had already decided on a name – James Sirius Potter. He smiled giddily as he announced and the Weasley clan cheered. Molly held out her hands to have a chance to hold her grandson and he happily relinquished the job. As soon as he did, though, Harry slumped, supported by Ron and fainted.


End file.
